RWBY vs Schism
by ARCangel asriel
Summary: everybody knew of humans and faunus, but what they didn't know was that there was a third race born from a rare dust. these are the mutants, beings born with abilities that aren't semblances. this is the story of team SNPI, RWBY,JNPR, and other teams. (some of the Ocs in here belong to other writers, see inside for more details.) (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian C. Rose team SNPI

Race: human/mutant

Age/gender: 16 yrs. male

Behavior: true nature is psychotic, but acts out the chaotic energy in a polite, and kind way

Appearance: black jacket, red t-shirt, red pants, silver scarf, long waist low hair with antennae like stray hairs, black sneakers.

Eye color: Right silver, left golden

Weapons: claymore/chainsaw/scythe called jack ripper, dual aura pistols called grimoire and celestiore

Abilities: siphon aura with contact of fists/feet, which is then contained in shperes.

Weaknesses: scared of large crowds, slow transportation other than walking, allergic to raisins and eggplants.

Allies/friends: Nekonome, Pisho, Izayoi, Jasper, Harlequin, Lilie, Misao, medusa

Family, none

Nekonome Wyldfire team SNPI

Race: human/mutant

Age/gender: 17 yrs. Female

Behavior: extremely smart, but gets into fights for 'fun', causing stubbornness, sensitivity, and confidence

Appearance: short purple jacket, jade green shirt, short shorts, stockings, sandals.

Eye color: amber

Weapons: two claymore swords called gaia needles

Abilities: dust enhanced steel skeleton bones, granting slow healing factor

Weaknesses: easily ticklish, has a deep dark past with closed spaces, causing severe claustrophobia

Allies/friends: Sebastion, Pisho, Izayoi, Jasper, Harlequin, Lilie, Misao, medusa

Family: none

Pisho spectrum team SNPI

Race: dragon/mutant

Age/gender: 10 yrs. (human)/100 yrs. (dragon) female

Behavior: usually cheerful and energetic, but shy to new things/people

Appearance: thigh low clear dress, orange and black bow

Eye color: white

Weapons: none

Abilities: able to swallow dust and aura magic, and uses 9 different forms, all able to fly.

Weaknesses: submissive to dragon-nip, and can't resist opportunities for antics, mostly antics to scare people.

Allies/friends: Sebastian, Nekonome, Izayoi, Jasper, Harlequin, Lilie, Misao, medusa

Family: none

Izayoi lunaris team SNPI

Race: human/mutant

Age/gender: 17 yrs. Female

Behavior: calm, silent type, only opens up to Sebastian, talks about honor

Appearance: orange silk long sleeve shirt, bands over right eye, red skirt, stockings, black slippers

Eye color: left green, right fear eye

Weapons steel like dust enhanced silk wire called Charlies' web

Abilities: feasts on fear, and uses nightmares as minions when fear eye is unleashed at will

Weaknesses: poor attention span, born with a disorder that alters emotions to opposite of it's trigger, ex: pain, fighting excites, and humors her, while cute things saddens her to brink of tears

Allies/friends: Sebastian, Nekonome, Pisho, Jasper, Harlequin, Lilie, Misao, medusa

Family: none 

Jasper "roulette regalia" Ozpin team Regalia

Race: dragon/mutant

Age/ gender: 19 yrs. (human)/ 1,900 yrs. (dragon) female

Behavior: drowsy half the time from caffeine withdrawal, commanding the other half.

Appearance: attire similar to Ozpin's, but wears spikes bands on neck, and arms.

Eye color: lilac with red pupils

Weapons: syringes, and cards called gamboling death/ death-shot

Abilities: morph into dragons, uses scales as projectiles, and hypnotizes students of opposite gender with siren melody

weakness: submissive to dragon-nip, lazy when not fighting, must need adrenaline rush for excitement.

Allies/friends: Sebastian, Nekonome, Pisho, Izayoi, Harlequin, Lilie, Misao, medusa

family: Ozpin as brother

harlequin "tempo regalia" Torchwick team regalia

race: human/mutant

age/gender: 19 yrs. Female

behavior: playful, and likes to tease people. Has a deep rivalry with Reiner Schnee

appearance: similar to neo's but have an over-sized bowler hat, and a clear skirt

eye color: pink

weapons: dust powered guitar called swingroller, microphone/whip called bebop, music note shurikens caled bloody licks

abilities: vibrates body to sound, and changes clothing, and powers to different music

weakness: bad temper, and tends to be "cursed" when bad things mostly happens to her on certain occasions.

Allies/friends: Sebastian, Nekonome, Pisho, Izayoi, Jasper, Lilie, Misao, medusa

family: Roman as brother

Lillie " flex regalia" Blackscratch team regalia

race: lynx faunus/mutant

age/gender: 20 yrs. (human)/ 200 yrs.( mutant) female

behavior: speaks only in native language (japanese in reality) and considers port her rival/ bestie, acts like she's drunk, and on crack, but reacts , and think normally

appearance: torn sleeve jacket, pleated skirt, sandals, neck band with two chains on back of neck

eye color: both feral eyes, similar to Izayoi's fear eye

weapons: none

abilities: body is extremely malleable, allowing stretchy limbs , body stretching, and long range attacks

weakness: catnip, stretching too far weakens attacks, and has an addiction to rabbit glomping ( look out velvet)

allies/friends: Sebastian, Nekonome, Pisho, Izayoi, Jasper, Harlequin, Misao, medusa

family: none

Misao "dominator ragalia" onyxheart team regalia

race: human/mutant

age/gender: 23 yrs. Male

behavior: tends to brutally "disciplines" people doing bad, mostly caring, and calm, with barely any expression, except anger, and humor

appearance: jacket, purple tie, black shirt, long, baggy pants, iron & leather boots

eye color: brownish black

weapons: body

abilities: four whip like appendages on his body near shoulders, that used for weapons, strong enough to lift and carry 5 tons

weakness: scared of drowning, and overprotective, leading to taking other allies damage

allies/friends: Sebastian, Nekonome, Pisho, Izayoi, Jasper, Harlequin, Lillie, Medusa

family: none 

Villains

Anubis

race: grimm

behavior: over eats, and bored on most things

appearance: humanoid jackal, with red mask, and two extra mouths on back and chest

weapons: scepter called gaurdian

allies: hades, cthulu, grimm queen, necro-arc

Hades

race: grimm

behavior: speaks in native language, pun maker, and acts a bit goofy

appearance: humanoid with dragon head shaped mask on chest, robe like fur, bone armor

weapons: fire

allies: Anubis, cthulu, grimm queen, Necro arc

Grimm queen( owns in the red queen, by Dravyn LeCrux)

race: human

behavior: see the red queen for behavior

appearance: see the red queen

weapons: see the red queen

allies: Anubis, Hades, Necro arc

Milo "Necro" arc

race: human

behavior: deep hatred over the arcs, since they disowned him

appearance, much like jaune, but more grimm based armor

weapons: sword and shield called lunar crush

allies: Anubis, hades, Grimm queen

side ocs

Jason Arc Team DAVH ( team DAVH belongs to Blacklight181)

Race: human

Age/gender: 22 yrs. Male

Behavior: deep hatred towards team RWBY, Ren, Nora, and Pyhrra, cold tone

Appearance: see the dark knight

Weapons: see the dark knight

Abilities: able to nullify aura around him, negating semblances, and people trying to use it near him.

Weakness: struggles to fight a good side kept away in his dark past, which leads to mid battle stagger, and leaves him vulnerable.

Allies/ friends: Daegon Aedus, Allie Heolstor, Vince Lusro

Family: Jaune as older cousin

Daegon Aedus team DAVH

Race: human

Age/gender: 22 yrs. Male

Behavior: visit blacklight181 for details

Appearance: visit blacklight181 for details

Weapons: visit blacklight181 for details

Abilities, controls elements of earth around him

Weakness: unknown

Allies/friends: Jason Arc, Allie Heolstor, Vince Lusro

Family: unknown

Allie Heolstor team DAVH

Race: human

Age/gender: 19 ½ yrs. Female

Behavior: visit blacklight181 for details

Appearance: visit blacklight181 for details

Weapons: retractable staff

Abilities: able to conduct electricity from her body

Weakness: unknown

Allies/friends: Jason Arc, Daegon Aedus, Vince Lusro

Family: unknown

Vince Lusro team DAVH

Race: human

Age/gender: 23 yrs. Male

Behavior: visit blacklight181 for details

Appearance: visit blacklight181 for details

Weapons: dagger, and hammer

Abilities: enlarges the size of things he comes in contact with, and retracting the size, usually his weapons

Weakness: unknown

Allies/friends: Jason Arc, Daegon Aedus, Allie Heolstor

Family: unknown

Makoto Arc (Makoto belongs to Kegi Springfield)

Race: faunus (half squirrel half butterfly)

Age/gender: 8 yrs. (start)/ 16 yrs. (later)

Behavior: shy at first, but usually joyful, and energetic

Appearance: red Bow, blue skirt, and brown/tan shirt(start), Black jacket, blue skirt, orange shirt, red & black polka-dot bow

Weapons: over sized hammer called pancake masher (start), spear/rope dart called Ratatoskr

Abilities: can summon puppet to protect and aid her in combat, and flight

Weakness: can't fly for too long, can only carry one person during flight, and sensitive tail

Allies/friends: unknown

Family: Lingyin as sister (owned by axeloftheflame), Jaune as adopted father

Lingyin "Rin" Arc (owned by axeloftheflame)

Race: faunus/mutant (three tailed kitsune)

Age/gender: 10 yrs. (start)/ 18 yrs. (later) Female

Behavior: visit axeloftheflame for details

Appearance: slightly large kimono (start)/ smaller kimono, black skirt, wrappings red slippers

Weapons: dust enhanced mini cannon, bracelet that summons accordion arm, tails (start), bladed boomerang called sand surfer

Abilities: flight, changes to chibi fox, creates breaker zone, a field that breaks physics in any way, but in random results, and make gadgets, out of nowhere

Weakness: can't fly for too long, relies on speed, and slower reaction time

Allies/friends: Neo, raven

Family: Makoto as sister (owned by Kegi Springfield), Jaune as adopted father

Medusa

Race: Snake/mutant

Age/gender: unknown female

Behavior: flirts with men, mostly Ozpin, and bored tone

Appearance: lab coat, glasses, fingerless gloves, and bands on tail

Weapon: alchemy potions

Abilities: summons snakes as minions

Weakness: not much of a fighter

Allies/friends: teams SNPI, and Regalia

Family: none

Kaito Kido (owned by Lord Jaric)

Race: human

Age/gender: 15 yrs. Male

Behavior: obsessed over Ruby

Appearance: visit Lord Jaric for details

Weapons: Black Scythe called moon rose

Abilities: shadow manipulation

Weakness: only controls shadows in a limited range, and can't fight Ruby, for he wants to love her, not kill her

Allies/friends: unknown

Family: unknown

Cyan Arc

Race: human/mutant

Age/gender: 30 yrs. Female

Behavior: only interested in fighting, and family. Acts more animal than human in few ways

Appearance: Grimm mask, torn jacket and stockings, leather/iron boots, bone plate armor, and shoulder cape

Weapons: Grimmstone fang as dagger, claws

Abilities: talking to animals, animal based fighting, can merge with dagger for stronger form, and uses elemental beast like attacks

Weakness: when angered, goes to bloodlust which losses her control, and can't resist too much heat

Allies/friends: Medusa

Family: Jaune as nephew, Jason as son

Thank you for seeing this, now lets go to the previews! See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knows that long ago, there were human, and Faunus, the involvement of dust, and aura, and the creatures of darkness. However, nobody knew that the story goes deeper than that. Generations ago, there was a special dust, the dust of the stars, or star dust. This type of dust had enough power to blow up planets. This legendary dust was extremely rare, and one day, a great evil used this dust for world domination. Remnant's best hunters and huntresses, sealed the great evil, and shot the remaining star dust back to where it belongs in the cosmos, but the dust exploded during, flight, and shattered part of the moon as result. Those who touched, and felt the aura from that dust mixed up their auras. With these mixed powers, the hunters, and huntresses gave birth to mutants. A special breed of beings that have special powers that doesn't use aura, nor do they have a semblance. They were shunned by both humans, and Faunus, and were shipped away from the four kingdoms of Remnant. The mutants now created a fifth kingdom unknown to the four original kingdoms called Schism. The people then survived the horrors of Grimm, created a new source of power to combat with called alchemy, created a native language called schemata, and lived on for generations, hoping to be with the four kingdoms after years of isolation.

Ruby Rose was just having a normal day… well for her that is, fighting the white fang, and creatures of Grimm, schoolwork, and managing her team. She's currently running from a horde of Nevermores and Beowolves. When she ran into a clearing of the forest, Ruby was about to contact the other teammates for backup, until she literally ran into a person. "Oh my god, I'm very sorry for that, I didn't see whe…"

The boy was barely fazed by her, as if that never happened. "Are you alright?" asked the purple haired boy.

"y-yeah" Ruby then got up, and the horde came from hiding. "Oh shoot I forgot, hey you, get to shelt… Hey!"

the boy was in the middle of the field, which attracted the entire horde. "Okay, pawns; time to play with jack the ripper!" the boy then pulled out a claymore that went to his knees, and pressed a trigger. The handle of the sword extended, and the weird curved blade collapsed onto one side of the handle and sealed still, forming a scythe. One Beowolf pounced on him, but its head was clean off by the time it reached the boy. A few more beowolves lunged, and had the same result. The boy then got into a stance, and charged for a full circle swing. What amazed ruby was that when the boy executed the attack, it executed all of the beowolves. "And now for the chickens." The boy said. he then pulled two pistols out of his jacket. And started shooting to the flock of nevermores. Seeing this, Ruby started to shoot the nevermores. What she wasn't expecting was that the boy reaching for her, while riding on the tip of his scythe. "Grab hold." The boy yelled, and Ruby accepted. When their hands touched, he grabbed her, and leaned forward, moving the scythe faster. "Looks like we lost them."

After they made it to another part of emerald forest, they decided to stop and take a break. "Okay. Well sorry for the lack of introductions earlier." The boy started.

"No it's my fault. I ran into you I'm sorry mr.- uhh"

"Sebastian, Sebastian C. Rose"

"Ruby Rose."

"Pleased to meet another rose here"

"I don't remember having any brother."

"I'm an only child." silence filled the air.

"sooo. What kind of weapon do you have?"

"You mean red ripper? This baby's a claymore, which doubles as a scythe, and triples as a dust powered ethereal chainsaw. I've also have Grimoire, and celestiore, my two aura pistols."

"cool! Ahem, I mean, so what about your semblance?"

"My what?"

"Your semblance, your ability that comes from your aura?"

"Never heard of it."

"You never heard of a semblance before?"

"Nope" more silence.

"Maybe we should get to beacon." Ruby finished.

"You know where Beacon is?"

 _Well, this is prologue # 1 of 4, next will be W meeting N. see ya_


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in vale, Weiss Schnee was walking towards beacon, where she stops from the large crowd in front of her. "what is going on here!?" Weiss proceeded to move past the mob ,to find her in the center with another girl that easily towers over her.

" so, my partner arrives!" the girl exclaimed.

"partner?"

"the name's Nekonome, what about you, snowflake?"

"snowflake!?"

"your name?"

"It's Weiss, Weiss Schnee"the crowd all murmured about the heiress.

"okay Schnee, just watch my back, and don't fuck up."

" what?"

just then a black and orange robot came out of nowhere. It spotted the heiress, then activated an alarm. ' _warning, high power entities confirmed.'_

"did you fuck up!?"

' _death mode engaged'_

"I don't know!"

Explosions could be heard from beacon, confusing everyone who heard them

The robot was all over the pace, shooting missiles, spilling acid, and swinging its anchor shaped sword at the two girls. Most of the attacks missed their mark. Keyword Almost. The death bot finally managed to land a hit on Nekonome, only to stop completely when the blade touched her shoulder, and made a big dent in the sword. Weiss stood there in awe for a few seconds before she decided to cast a glyph to lock the robot in place.

"C-C-C-Combo!" Nekonome screamed as she'd uppercut the robot out of the glyph and a good distance away. When the robot rose up, its left arm was blown clean off. It had no time to react when the core of the robot was impaled by Weiss. But before the robot could knock away the heiress, its head was kicked clean off by Nekonome. "headshot!"

Moments after the brief fight, Nekonome and Weiss was heading towards the new dust till dawn.

"so Weiss, you got a minute?" Nekonome started.

"umm okay." was her answer.

"do you know where this Beacon academy is, my friends are goin there and we've been separated."

" oh, I was just heading there now."

"lead the way!"

 _Hey guys, sorry that this is small, I didn't get enough good thought into this part. IM DEEPLY SORRY! If I keep this up, then I'll dishonor this fic before we get to the main story. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time until then see ya_


	4. Chapter 4

Blake exited from the new Tuskon's book trade, trying to conceal a new issue of Ninjas of Love novel. On the way back to her dorm, she stopped to notice a little blonde girl that was following her. The girl had on what looks like a flower girl outfit, just without the shoes. What really had her attention was the gold tail behind the girl.

"can I help you miss?" the girl asked.

Oh uh sorry about that, I just barely see any lizard faunus much." Blake answered.

"what's a faunus?"

"you're a faunus."

"no I'm not. I'm a dragon."

"a dragon?"

"yep, Pisho Spectrum, that's me. Well, bye." Pisho finished. Then she spread her wings and started hovering. Blake just stood in shock with mouth agape, trying to figure out how and where those wings appeared. Unknown to Blake, who was still figuring out about her wings, Pisho flew to the nearest grocery store, literally around the corner. Blake realized Pisho flying away and started to chase her, only to stop when she was next door. Inside the store, Blake found Pisho walking up to the clerk, and pulled his shirt to get his attention.

"hello mister, how mist would this get me?" Pisho asked while pulling out a quarter sized coin made out of real sapphire. And not the fake plastic jewelry, I mean a real sapphire coin.

"w-w-w-WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?"

"do you have change for that? You know what, you can keep the change, just how much do I get for that?"

"with this, you could buy the entire store!"

"really, with just one?"

"YOU HAVE MORE!?"

"I'll just get what I want okay?"

"please, take as much as you like!"

Blake heard everything and couldn't believe what she heard. One girl bought an entire store, with one coin. Pisho noticed Blake in front of the store with mouth hung to the floor.

"hello again, miss. Thanks for waiting for me, but why?" Pisho asked, lifting the silence.

"first, you can call me Blake, Pisho. And second, what happened in there?"

"awww. But I wanted to eat first, can we talk after lunch?"

"umm sure but…" Blake didn't finish when her torso was wrapped around something. Blake realized too late that the thing was the tail of Pisho when Pisho pulled Blake towards the sky.

Both girls landed on top of a building halfway to beacon for "lunch".

"so how do you plan on eating all of this?" Blake questioned, pointing to the wagon full of food; Mostly meat, fruit, and juice.

"like this." Pisho grabbed an uncooked turkey and took a deep breath, inflating her stomach to the size of a melon. Pisho then threw up the turkey and blew on the turkey with a stream of fire. Blake was astonished that this girl was breathing fire without dust or a weapon, so she thought that this was her semblance. When Pisho finished, she caught a perfectly cooked turkey and handed Blake a leg. Blake thanked her and took the leg.

After Pisho and Blake finished eating 5 turkeys, a marlin, fifty pounds of fruit, and 2 gallons of soda, there was a silence for what seemed like forever. Breaking the silence, Blake asked "so about those questions…"

"oh right you wanted to ask some questions, right?"

"yeah, so what kind of faunus are you really?"

"a kind of what?"

"faunus, you know, humans with animal like traits."

"nope never heard of them, and I told you that I'm a dragon."

"okay next is when you breathed fire, is that your semblance?"

"what's a semblance?"

 _just who is this girl?_ Blake thought.

" okay now it's my turn to ask the questions."

"oh o-okay."

" first, do you get high on catnip?"

"WHAT!?"

" do. You. Get. High. on catnip?"

"NO I DON'T!"

"okay you don't have to scream in my face."

"sorry."

"okay, so what kind of cat toys do you like?"

"where is this coming from?"

"I can see through the bow, you're a catgirl."

"faunus, and I don't like cat toys, or anything else cat related, okay?"

"okay fine, I just have one more question; do you know where this bacon academy is?"

"you mean Beacon Academy? Yeah I know where it is."

"great, we can go now!" exclaimed Pisho.

" but what about… that?" Blake asked pointing to the pile of leftovers and trash.

"oh right okay hold on." Pisho inhaled a lot more than last time, doubling the size before, and blew a giant torrent of white flames, incinerating everything. She then inhaled the remaining ashes, and stopped when none were left. "now we can go."

"u-u-u-uh, u-um, what.." again Pisho wrapped Blake by her tail, and flew upwards.

Flying through the hours worth traveling in seconds, both girls almost made it to beacon, noticing Weiss and Nekonome running from another orange and black robot with both arms broken. Pisho knew that this was her doing, so she ignored the two.

"um, don't you think we should help them?" Blake asked.

"No, that bot is Nekonome's so she can handle it."

"who?"

"I'll tell you later."

"but…"

"is that bacon academy ahead?"

"don't change the subject."

"okay let's just follow those two then."

"wait what…"

"DIVE BOMB!"

Nekonome spotted Pisho diving, and rolled away from her flight path. Pisho pulled up at the last second, upset because she didn't hit Nekonome.

" hey Neko, who's the snowman behind you?"

"her name's Weiss." while Pisho and Nekonome talked, Blake and Weiss had their own conversation.

"hey Weiss."

"hello Blake."

"so who's the giant in front?"

"her name's Nekonome, but that's all I know of her, what about the girl that has you… uh..,"

"her name's Pisho, and what about the robot behind you?"

"I don't know, we destroyed one before, but another just jumped us from behind."

"uh…"

"yes I know what I said!"

"let me guess, going to beacon?

"how did you…"

"you're going to the same direction to beacon, and we're going there too."

"well I hope there's no more chaos like those two…" Weiss pointed at the two girls in front, "when we make it."

 _I hope you like it. Next is Y and I, then the main story will begin. See ya_


	5. Chapter 5

Junior's club has had an increase of popularity lately. Other than having, Yang or torch wick busting in from time to time, everything was going just fine.

That is until a new hooded figure entered his club.

The new "customer" walked straight to junior, ignoring all of the drunk men and jealous women staring at her. "hey kid, aren't you a little young for this place?" asked junior.

" no I just heard that you knew some stuff and I had to see for myself." answered the girl. "by the way, my name's Izayoi."

"Izayoi, what kind of stupid name is-."

The men, well everybody within a 8 foot radius actually, felt something on their necks. They turn to see Izayoi with her hand in the air, with curled fingers.

"I do not wish for dishonorable bloodshed, so I'll make this brief, I have a question to ask you." stated Izayoi.

Just then yang burst through the door. "guess who!" exclaimed the blonde. When she heard no reaction, she opened her eyes, only to widen them when she saw a girl with her hand in the air and several people holding their necks.

"am I interrupting something?" asked Yang, only to have Izayoi to turn to her as a response.

"no, you're not. What brings you here?" asked Izayoi.

"I'm just her to ask junior here some questions." Yang pointed to the now cowering manager.

"oh my." Izayoi relaxed her fingers, and everyone was gasping for breath." you can have your turn when I get my answer from this man first."

"well what's the question?"

"all I want to know is the direction to Beacon Academy, my team is meeting there."

"is that all? Why didn't you say so I'll take you there."

"my thanks miss."

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"alright dragon, I shall follow you."

"hold on a minute!" the blonde and cyan haired girls heard junior's henchmen shout. "we're not going to let you leave with what you did, girlie."

"oh for fuck's sake man you goons never learn do you?!" yelled Yang, getting angry from annoyance.

" dragon, please, you're helping me, so it's only honorable to aid you." Izayoi calmly added. " I will show you your place, you dishonorable shits." Izayoi looked like she flailed her arms, but if anyone new her kind of weapon, then they'd knew that she was making a weapon.

Everyone was shocked when they saw a spear forming in the middle of her flailing arms. Using this distraction, she threw the spear upwards, only for it to unravel, and many wires trapped the many henchmen that randomly gathered.

"w-what was-" Yang started.

" that's my weapon. Charlie's web. I can bind, unravel ,trap, and cover anything that get's on its wires." Izayoi explained.

"looks like you've got a handy gadget there, huh?" Izayoi turned to find the voice belonging to one of the Malachite twins.

"no match for us though." answered the other, then both charged at the two girls.

"get behind me!" \yelled Yang.

"no sun dragon, I've already won." answered Izayoi calmly.

" you've won a nice beat down is what you've won!" both twins screamed in sync.

"I. said," Izayoi pulled off the makeshift eye patch, revealing her right eye. "I. HAVE. WON!"

Both twins stop in their tracks when the stared into her eye. At first they saw an orange eye with a jack-o-lantern face, then her eye starts glowing, and both simultaneously fell to their knees, screaming. Afterwards they collapsed silently weeping to one another.

"your fear isn't even worth feasting on." deadpanned Izayoi. "now leave, before I bring **him** back."

Both twins scurried away, still lightly sobbing.

"what was-"

"my fear eye, when someone stares at it, then they could see their worse fear or nightmare, perfect for me to feast on their fear."

"you feast on what?" asked Yang.

" it's a perk while having it, I can eat and smell fear, but it doesn't replace food, so I can't rely on it too much."

"oh um, okay?" finished Yang.

Both girls stepped out to se Weiss and Nekonome zoom pass with a giant orange ands black robot behind them. "Weiss?"

"Nekonome, I knew she couldn't wait to cause havoc."

"wait a minute, who?"

"let's follow them, they might need our assistance."

"okay hop on." Yang got on bumblebee and tossed her a spare helmet.

"I don't need this." replied Izayoi as she snapped her fingers, and a purple shadow of a giant bat emerged from her shadow.

"let me guess, your semblance?"

"another perk, and what, might I ask, is a semblance

 _And now the main story shall begin. Sorry for making this brief, and I read the reviews. I tried a different approach to this chapter, but if this is wrong too, then tell me. Also I have a poll up for you to vote on. Now for the main story. And just to let you know, I'm not making my Ocs overpowered, the next chapter will have a weakness or two somewhere. Sorry if this is short. See ya_


	6. Chapter 6

Pisho, Nekonome, Weiss. Blake, and now Yang and Izayoi ran to the courtyard of beacon. "damnit Neko, call off you robot it's tiring!" yelled Izayoi.

"this thing is yours?!" screamed Weiss.

"well thanks a lot fun Nazi!" yelled Nekonome, then pulled a remote and pressed a button, which made the robot shut down.

"and I was having fun too." pouted Pisho.

"how is running from a robot that's trying to kill you fun?!" questioned Blake and Yang in sync.

"this is nothing compared how our leader likes." added Izayoi.

"l-leader?!" all three girls shivered at the thought of a team leader cackling maniacally while sitting on a living pile of corpses.

"hey Sebastian?" asked Ruby.

"yes Ruby?" answered Sebastian.

" are you sure that you're suppose to do this?!" Ruby screamed.

The two decided to make it to beacon, but saw one last Nevermore charging towards them. Sebastian smirked and then looked at Ruby, "hey Ruby,"

"y-yes?" ruby asked a little scared by Sebastian's smirk.

"I think we've just found our ride to beacon."

Time skip

"so who's this so called leader you three have?" asked Blake. Pisho, Nekonome, and Izayoi had told Weiss, Blake, and Yang about their team.

"you mean Sebastian?" answered Izayoi.

"yeah, what's he like?" added Weiss.

"well he's calm and gentle, like a butler, or something, but has a wild side that beats ours combined." answered Pisho.

"but if he get's too mad, he looses control of himself, and people dies." finished Nekonome.

"what?!" all three girl screamed.

"he doesn't kill them, just maul them until the beg for mercy, then knock them out, basically." deadpanned Izayoi. Receiving sighs of relief.

"your leader sound horribly terrifying." answered Yang.

"….bazi….kers!" an unknown voice was heard by Blake and Pisho. "what was that?" questioned the faunus.

"Bassy's back!" Nekonome exclaimed.

"what did you say!?" screamed Izayoi, confusing the three girls further.

"BANZAI MOTHERFUCKERS!" screamed Sebastian, followed by Ruby screaming her lungs out.

Ozpin and the other professors were currently in the teachers lounge, relaxing after a hard day of teaching the Hunters/huntresses in training, at least they were until they heard a crash from the other side of the campus. " oh dear, well this is a weird introduction, wouldn't you agree Glynda?" asked Ozpin.

"oh for fuck's sake, I just finished fixing the last outbreak, one of you handle this problem. I don't have the energy to move my legs." was her answer.

"Ruby!" screamed Yang.

"who was that?" yelled Blake.

" I don't care, help me find Ruby!"

"don't worry madam, she's safe." said Sebastian, emerging from the rubble with a shaking Ruby on his back.

"who're you?!" this time it was Weiss who screamed.

"you sure took your sweet time, Bassy!" pouted Pisho.

"sorry, I was lost when I found Ruby here fighting puppies and chickens." deadpanned Sebastian.

"why do you call Grimm puppies and chickens? There were 90 of both nevermores and beowolves." screamed ruby, snapping out of her traumatized daze

"you were having trouble with **them** of all Grimm, without us too?!" yelled Nekonome

"well, this would be a good time to intervene." Ozpin scared team RWBY, but the other four didn't flinch.

"It appears that Ozpin has intervened, sir." a Beowulf said.

"splendid, more pawns for my game. Answered a jackal like Grimm.

"stop treating this like a game Anubis, Cthulu damnit stop playing with those children!" snapped a humanoid Grimm.

"but Hades, my precious little cutie pies need constant affection, isn't that right my cuties?" Cthulu questioned 3 small hostages, who nodded while sobbing.

"quiet you three, I'm trying to concentrate!" answered a blonde man half the size of Anubis

"Don't yell at me Arc!" snapped Anubis.

"don't worry Anubis, we'll have our _justice_ soon enough," said a female a voice coming from an earpiece. "isn't that right team DAVH?"

"whatever, just tell us why we have to do this." another man said.

"our target might interest you, since it has a Schnee with them."

"a **Schnee** is with them?! We're in"

"hold on Jason, let's not get too drastic." said his partner.

"Daegan's right, Jason. Just because a Schnee ifs there doesn't mean that we'll solve your vendetta." a female chimed in this time.

"Allie's right, just think more before you take in more than what you can chew, man." Daegan finished.

"…" finished the last teammate.

"okay, okay fine we're still doing this though."

"splendid! The job is simple; find this team SNPI, and kill them, along with their friends, which one of them is the Schnee."

"then we get paid?" asked, Jason.

"then you get paid." finished Grimm queen.

"alright, but what should we call you?"

"just call me… Garnet." Said Grim queen

Time skip

"so that explains the Nevermore sized crater outside." said Ozpin. Team SNPI told Ozpin and ruby their sides of the story.

"so you fought, robots that she created?" Ruby asked Weiss, pointing to Nekonome.

"yup!" Nekonome added.

"you rode a flying girl here?" Yang asked Blake.

"it was more like dragged." deadpanned Blake

"so you're Ozpin, huh, you know, you look like someone we know." said Sebastian.

"would you please, if you would, tell me what exactly are you four doing here?" asked Ozpin.

"well, we're the new transfer students., Team SNPI."

"Your majesty, team SNPI has made it to beacon academy, as planned." a servant. Announced.

"send me the Regalia's" answered an unknown man.

"yes your majesty."

A few moments later, four individuals arrived before the man.

"you need us your majesty?" answered the silvered haired leader.

" now that team SNPI has made it to Beacon, they need someone that could deal with their chaos to check on them." the king proclaimed.

"Soshite, anata wa, watashitachiha, karera ni anata no igen o me o iji shitaidesu ka?(And you want us to keep an eye on them, your majesty?)" asked another individual.

"yes, your team is the only team in Schism that can take this group. So I want you four in Beacon Academy by tomorrow, understand?" finished the king.

"Hai, anata no igen (yes your majesty)."


	7. Chapter 7

After the rather weird _Introduction_ , everyone headed over to the Amphitheatre. There, the four teens told the confused students, about how they came here. Everything was fine, until one question…

"so… where did you guys come from?" asked Ruby.

"oh, um…well you see…" started Neko.

"we're not ready to discuss that topic yet." finished Izayoi.

"yeah what she said."

"oh, okay?"

"is he going to be alright?" asked Weiss, pointing at Sebastian squeezing Ruby.

"this only happens when Bassy is near large crowds." said Pisho.

"he's scared of large crowds?"

"we all have our own flaws, is was due to years of isolation." finished Izayoi.

"I'm… so sorry about that."

"wait I hear wings flapping in the distance…" stated Pisho.

"is it a nevermore?"

"no, it sounds more like… oh… OH MY GOD YAY!"

"what what is it?" asked Neko.

"It's… it's…"

"spell it out woman!"

"the Regalias!"

"the Regalias!?" team SNI shouted.

"the Regalias?" asked the Beacon students and Ozpin.

"they're the only team that could rival ours, since they could keep up with our combat."

Team RWBY was confused, and Ozpin.. just disappeared.

Back in Ozpin's office, he was a mixture of feeling right now. Worry, concerned, awestruck, amused, and confused. He never even heard of these students. They just kept on coming.. Just like his…sister.

Truth be told, Ozpin had a little sister that was taken away from him. That was the day he lost it.

Let's just say that he wasn't wrong when he said he's made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child.

After that day, he promised to try to keep his emotions from everyone, to protect them.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee when he heard footsteps.

"to what do I owe the presence to?" asked Ozpin.

"is that how you address your kin, Ozzie?" said the silver haired woman.

"who are you calling… " Ozpin dropped his mug, and started trembling, Not from Fear, but from mixed joy, and sadness

"J-Jasper?" Ozpin said on the brink of tears.

Back at the Amphitheatre, teams, SNPI was introduces to team JNPR, CFVY, Sun and Neptune. That was when, a girl with a bowler hat walked up.

"Hold it right there Torchwick!" said Ruby.

"have We met before?" asked the Girl.

"Harley?! Is that you?" asked Sebastian.

"Harley!?" Said the other teens.

"Yep!" answered Harley.

"how did you get here?"

"you know Jasper, also we've got orders to keep an eye on you four."

"aww really?"

"yes really!"

"then where's the others?"

"hang on, are those real, or not?" Harley pointed to velvet's ears.

"yes why?" asked Velvet.

"for your sake and safety, you need to stay away from…"

"Banī! (BUNNY!)"

"too late"

"what do…" Before Velvet could finish, she was tackled by a weird girl.

"Watashi wa koko de, ningen no banī ga atta koto o shirimasendeshita! Watashitachi wa kanojo o tamotsu koto ga dekimasu Onegaishimasu(I didn't know that there were human bunnies, here! Can we keep her, PLEEEEEASSSSEEEEE?)"

"No, Lillie, we can't keep her." answered a giant of a man, towering over Neko by a few inches.

"Shikashi, kanojo wa, totemo kawaī, fuwafuwa, sofuto, soshite airashīdato (but she's so cute, and fluffy, and soft, and adorable, and)…" Lillie kept on petting velvet's ears, and brushing a very sensitive spot.

The next thing that happened made Velvet blush a blackish red, she made a cute, rabbit squeal.

"please stop _squeal_ I-I'm ticklish there _squeal_ STOP, NO DON'T STOP, I MEAN _squeal_ I CAN"T HELP IT! PLEASE!" screamed Velvet.

"where's Jasper?"

"she had business to deal with."

Back at the office-

Ozpin and Jasper stared into each other's eyes. Both thought the other was dead for so many years, now they suddenly meet.

"OZZIE?" started Jasper.

"I-I thought y-you were d-dead." Ozpin couldn't hold back his tears.

"thought y-you w-were t-too…" Jasper couldn't either.

Both sped towards each other, and held each other in their arms.

Tears could be found on both faces as they finally reunited. 19 years they were separated, and now they were back together again.

"it's been so long since we've hugged like this… Brother."

"y-yes it h-has, Sister."


	8. announcement 1

Hello readers! Just to get this out of the way, I have a few announcements.

First, I created a style for writing my fanfics: I will put the fics I have on temporary haitus. During that time, I'll use my free time working on lots of chapters/ fixing previous chapters. Then I'll throw these chapters like bombings in a blitzkrieg.

Second, I'll be working on other fics currently in progress.

And finally, I created a poll : for every 5-10 chapters, I will draw one chapter in a mini manga style packet, I could place it on

Tumblr

deviant art

face book

You don't care (random vote)

Or no

Thanks for loving my fics, I'll finish some soon. See ya


	9. Chapter 8

(time skip- middle of Vale)

Teams RWBY and SNPI walked down the streets of vale, when they managed to be alone, team RWBY decided that this was a good opportunity to get some answers.

"um… Sebastian?" Ruby started.

"yes?" answered Sebastian.

"can we talk with you guys?" team SNPI tensed up, looked at each other, nodded, then dragged team RWBY to a secret abandoned alley.

"what the fuck?" exclaimed Yang.

"what we say can't leave you four, okay? This is very important."

"make that nine, Bassy." Jasper walked from behind with teams JNPR, Ozpin, and the Regalias.

"fuck."

"okay so what questions?" Neko asked.

"were did you guys come from?" this time it was Blake.

"you guys swear your lives to keep this hidden?"

"yes" said the nine.

"okay so you all know of the four kingdoms; Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Minstral. What you don't know is that there's a fifth hidden kingdom, Schism." Sebastian started.

"Schism?" Weiss asked. Lillie scratched a wall with lots of accuracy and precision. When she finished, a fully scratched map of remnant. Lillie crossed out all four kingdoms and circled a large part of an unknown region.

"schism was supposed to be a wasteland for outcast mutants, but we survived."

"mutants?" Jaune asked.

"that's our species. People born with abilities that doesn't use aura, nor have a semblance. We were hated by both humans and faunus, but only because they were scared by our powers. So the militaries took away all mutants and shipped them to Schism."

Everyone, except the mutants were shocked. They've never ever heard of this stuff, not even Ozpin, who was the most shocked.

"I'm… so sorry about that." Blake said after a moment of silence.

"don't be. It worked out better in the long run. All the mutants ever wanted was to be accepted by both humans and faunus, and by the looks of your faces, the generation were we were hated is long gone." Harley finished.

The nest thing shocked everyone, except Pisho, who'd said it.

"wanna go check out schism?" Pisho asked.

"Jason, where the fuck are we?!" Allie screamed

"I don't fucking know!" Jason snapped back.

"…" Vince added.

"thank you Vince, we're in Vacuo."

"that doesn't explain the cops trying to fucking kill us!" Daegan shouted.

"don't yell at me man!"

"you know I love screaming!"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"YES!"

"NO"

"STOP IT TURD CLODS! YOU TWO ARE MAKING THIS MORE COMPLICATED1" screamed Allie

"…."

"Fine, I'll be… calm" stated Daegan and Jason.

"now that that's settled, we need to get out of here."

"Kay"

"fine"

"…"

"good." finished Allie. _I swear Vince is the only one without his head shoved up his ass right now._ thought Allie.


	10. Chapter 9

"okay so how do we do this." asked Harley.

"yeah, jasper and I are the only ones that have wings." Pisho added.

"and we can't take the bullheads, they'll know too and try something." jasper finished.

"Watashitachiha monku o iwanai watashitachi ni shitagatte nori-gokochi o hitsuyo to shimasu (we need a ride that wont follow us.)" said Lillie.

"Yeah exactly."

"I just noticed, you can understand her gibberish?" asked yang.

"that's our native language." deadpanned misao.

"sorry."

"we can't carry you all, Pisho can only carry one person, and I struggle with three let alone nine." jasper explained.

Sebastian at the moment was looking at the sky. "I may have found a way." he said with a smirk.

"classic Bassy." team NPI said, smiling.

Time skip ¾ to schism.

" WHY IN YOUR PSYCHOTIC MIND WOULD THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!?" screamed Weiss.

"we can all get to schism, then we kill the ride. It's a win-win." stated Sebastian.

"that made you think of flying a nevermore!?"

"yup"

"and he sucks at riding one too!" Ruby screamed.

"to be fair, this is my second time riding this thing."

"we're here!" Harley said

"finally. Now on you right is the kingdom of schism, population, 9000. Thank you for flying nevermore air. Please wait till the chicken comes to a complete stop." Sebastian says diving the nevermore into the cliff.

The entire flight was almost perfect- until Sebastian crashed the nevermore, ending everyone flying.

" you guys alright?" Pisho asked, receiving all "okays, goods, and fine" from the others.

"we're here." Misao pointed at the gates that held the schism kingdom behind its walls.

"by the way, what happened to that ice cream girl?" Nora chimed in.

"we came to an… " Misao started.

Meanwhile in a secret base of the white fang.

"what's taking Neo so long to come back?" asked Roman.

"why do you sound concerned, old man?" mercury replied.

"she's the only person besides the red head faunus guy that I can actually tolerate." Roman answered.

"um… thanks I guess?" Adam said in confusion.

"someone's coming." emerald deadpanned. The doors opened to a torn up, beaten up corpse of a body.

"NEO!" Roman shouted, ignoring Adam's groan. Said girl was a total wreck. More than half of her clothing was torn, lots of markings were shown everywhere, blood was dripping from some places, and her face held a blend of pleasure and fear.

"what happened to you?!" roman shouted.

Hearing this, Neo ran up to roman, paranoia stuck on her face, and started sobbing in his shoulder.

Back to the group

"…agreement." both Misao and Izayoi had sadistic smirks on their faces.

"okay." Pisho finished. The four teams and headmaster headed to the gates where they meet a guard with four arms. Sebastian and Jasper explained the situation to the guard, and he gave them access.

"okay, now I want all of you to stay close to us. That way everyone knows you're with us." Sebastian said.

Everyone nodded. And Jasper opened the doors. All eyes stared at the teams. Sebastian shook a little, but shrugged it off.

"come on guys, I thought you knew that I hate large crowds." Sebastian starred at the starring eyes. The crowd murmured things not even Blake could decipher. Teams SNPI and Regalias walked down the very streets.

Jaune suddenly saw something that shocked him, two girls sitting next to each other in front of an orphanage. One looked like she was 10 yrs old, with read fox ears, and two tails. The second girl looked to be an 8 yr old, with small ears, a squirrel tail, and butterfly wings. Jaune looked at both of them, and then saw the orphanage. He placed two and two together and whispered to Harley's ear. She nodded, and ran up to Sebastian, confusing everyone.

"Blondie here wants to check something out. Want me to go with him?" Harley points to Jaune, confusing everyone even more.

"as long as its not perverted, or too crazy: the crazy's my thing." Sebastian replied. Harley took Jaune, and he led her to the orphanage.

Party: Jaune and Harley

"well hello Harlequin. And who is this person?" the desk person asked.

"Jaune Arc, ma'am." Jaune replied.

"oh my a gentleman. Well what business do you have here, Mr. Arc?"

"I was wondering about the two girls in the front of the building."

"you mean Makoto and Ling Yin? Both their families died not too long ago, and they only knew each other, so they stay pretty close to each other." the woman said sadly.

"I know what I must do."

"and what might that be Mr. Arc?"

"Ma'am. I would like to adopt both Makoto and Ling Yin please?"

"oh my Both of them? And you're for sure that you, a human would want two mutants, not to mention that they look like faunus?" the woman asked.

"Positive Ma'am now how much do I have to pay?"

"you are a kind and gentle soul young man. You remind me of the arc that lives in the sacred sanctum. As for Makoto, and Ling Yin, since you're willing to adopt both regardless of race, you won't have to pay anything. I'll tell both of them the good news." the woman finished.

"thank you Ma'am, I'll pick them up later. Right now, I have to get to my friends."

"very well. Take care, and I pray that you make a perfect guardian for them."

"I will"

When he steps out of the orphanage, Harley walked up to him.

"so what's going on?" Harley asked.

"I have just extended my family." Jaune replied with a smirk.

"oooooh" Harley teased. "let's get to the others before they go too far."

"okay." with that, both teens rushed to the rest of the group, Jaune listened to the joyful cheers of two certain mutants.

Back to full party

"okay, here we are, the schism temple." Sebastian stated, pointing to the fortress of the castle.

"and where were you two?" Misao asked Harley.

"Jaune wanted to do something that dealt with purchasing." she answered.

"what did you buy?"

"I'll tell you later." Jaune finished.

"anyway, time for you to meet the queen of schism." Neko said.

"Chodo kanojo no warui soba ni eru koto wa arimasen, anata wa daijobudesu.( just don't get on her bad side, and you'll be fine.) " Lillie finished.

" yes. She tends to have a short temper, and doesn't take jokes lightly. Don't anger her." Misao added.

"Okay." teams RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin replied, nodding and glaring at Yang.

"alright, let us do the talking." everyone walked down the grand hall to the throne room. Who they saw sitting on the throne shocked them. Sitting on the throne was a teenage girl, looking like she was 15 yrs old, and wore an outfit that looks like a royal version of Alice's dress from Alice in wonderland. A black and red tiara resting one her head tilted, but still upright. When the 'queen' looked at the group, they were hypnotized by her unique eyes; her left eye was purple, but her right eye was a swirl of red and blue.

"hello team SNPI. How was your time at remnant?" the Queen asked.

"splendid queen Tsuki, we've made it to Beacon academy, and made friends with the guest we've brought." Sebastian started.

"it appears that everyone over at remnant has forgotten the past conflict with us, since nobody knew what schism was." Neko added.

"our guests belong to Beacon academy: the headmaster of said academy, and two of his best teams." Pisho chimed in.

"some of them are also related, for instance, Harlequin and Jasper are sisters to Roman Torchwick and our guest Ozpin here." Izayoi added, pointing at Ozpin and Jasper.

"I can see the relation." Tsuki replied. Her voice surprisingly calm and mature.

"they simply wanted to know of us, your majesty." Misao said.

"will you introduce yourselves please?"

"okay, your majesty. My name's Ruby Rose." Ruby started.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Jaune Arc."

"Pyhrra Nikos."

"Lie Ren, and this one here is Nora Valkyre." Ren finished introducing the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, I thought you never had siblings." Tsuki deadpanned.

"Ruby is a different Rose, not my father Hoseki, nor my mother Shinku, milady."

"oh that explains why you don't look alike. And did I hear correctly when you said and **Arc** was with your group?" Tsuki added.

"yes milady, there is an Arc with them."

"hmm. Well then I welcome you to schism."

"well, your majesty, if I may, could we ask you some questions?" Ruby asked."

"I don't see why not, yes you may."

"pardon me if this is offensive, but how come you're a queen when you look like my age?"

"my special power is a healing factor. I blood regenerates faster than anything that could kill me, but as a result, I age at a much slower pace, making me look younger than I'm suppose to look." Tsuki answered.

"when someone hears my name, they talk about 'another Arc'. what do they mean by that?" Jaune asked this time.

"simple; there is another Arc in Schism. The beast guardian Cyan Arc. She teaches only those who she sees worthy. In fact, she currently resides behind the temple in the sanctum. She asks that if any Arc comes, then bring them to her."

"how come there are faunus here?" Blake this time.

"what's a faunus?"

Blake undid her bow, revealing her cat ears. "they're humans with animal traits."

"I still don't see a point here."

"well if that is all the questions you have, then I will take Mr. Arc to the Guardian." Tsuki finished.

"wait! Before we go, can I go do something right quick, it's very important." Jaune pleaded.

"very well. Just don't take too long, I'll have you know that I have little patience in these types of situations."

"yes your majesty." with that. Jaune ran out of the temple.

When Jaune came back, he was holding the hands of two girls, shocking everyone except the mutants.

"Jaune, where did you get those two?" Pyhrra asked.

"I've kind of adopted them." answered Jaune.

"oh my, now there's technically **three** Arcs in the group. Well I suppose I can accept this. Very well, Arcs please follow me." Tsuki finished.

"yes your majesty." Jaune, Makoto, and Yin answered, leaving many shocked faces behind them.


	11. Chapter 10

Party: Team RWBY, Ozpin, Sebastian, and Jasper

"this way, everyone." Sebastian was leading them into a weird dome shaped hut, and I mean a **real** dome shaped hut.

"explain to us why we're here please? Asked an annoyed Weiss.

"because, snow globe, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Her name's Medusa, and she's amazing in alchemy." replied Jasper.

"what's alchemy?" Yang asked

"alchemy is a special power that we can use against grimm. We can cast Artes, or use it inside a catalyst called regalia."

"is that why…"

"no, we're called the Regalias because we're the top ranked alchemists in schism, five counting medusa, but she resigned years ago, so it's only us, the elite four." Jasper interrupted Blake.

"oh! I've almost forgot." Sebastian realized.

"what?" was their reply.

" _so Bassy, you've brought me some fresh meat? and is that some massive steak I spy? I wonder how he tastes. I just wanna sink my fangs into him."_ an ominous voice whispered through the hut.

"hey Medusa, and No you can't have my brother." Jasper deadpanned. Realizing now, Ozpin had a dark blush on his face, yet still keeping his poker face. After a few seconds, a woman slithered out of an opening and constricted Sebastian softly. And I **literally** mean slithered; yeah she had the body of a snake for a lower body: a lamia, if you will.

"hello to you too Jazz." Medusa greeted. She then slithered to Ozpin, who now had a deeper blush. She slithered around him, awed by his figure.

"so is he taken, or I can mark him as mine? Medusa teased in his ear.

 _Snap_ that was Ozpin's composure that just snapped. He did a spit take that rivals no other, on our poor heiress, shocking everyone, and making Blake blush as deep as Ozpin.

 **Weiss KO counter: 1**

"I'll take that as a yes." Medusa finished.

"okay, teasing Ozpin aside, this is Ruby, Weiss Blake and Yang."

"Bassy, I thought you didn't have siblings." Medusa stated.

"why do people think we're related?" Ruby asked.

"oh? If you're not siblings, then could you possibly be a couple? You two match so perfectly, I can just tell." medusa shot back, earning a groan, some blushes, and a glare.

"try anything and I'll…" Yang started.

"you'll what? Have all the fun, while you keep poor Ruby in the dark and never letting her find true love? She's a teenager, and you should support her instead of stopping her, or she'll never find it. Ever." medusa snapped back, Yang felt shocked ,then worry, then finally guilt.

" how'd …" Ruby asked

"I hate it when people interferes with true love." Medusa finished.

"oh"

"speaking of, have you ever heard of the birds and bees?" everyone except Ruby and Sebastian blushed.

"no." both Roses said.

" figures. Come in, I'll tell you about 'the talk'." Medusa slithered into another room with both Roses following. Soon after, the rest of the group ran into the room, now realizing what just happened.

Party: teams NPR, NPI, and ¾ of the Regalias

" so what really happened with that girl?" Ren started.

"you don't won't to know. You'll live longer." Izayoi answered

"but…"

"no buts." Misao said

"fine. How about this, why do you guys call nevermores 'chickens'?" Pyhrra asked.

"you've never seen a schism Grimm before have you?" Pisho asked.

"no." team NPR deadpanned.

"wanna see one? Neko finished.

"…um sure?

"possibly"

"absolutely!"

Time skip

"THAT'S A SCHISM Grimm?!" Pyhrra said, shocked at the horrifying beast in front of her. The Grimm was a giant, easily the height of five goliath Grimm stacked on top of each other, having three heads, and looked like three Beowulf heads on one body.

"yep. That's a Cerberus alpha." Harley said

"WHAT?!"

"and over there is a Grimmstone." Misao pointed to the giant dragon type Grimm beside them.

"how? H-how did you s-survive all of t-this?"

"Renkinjutsu, hen'i-tai, oyobi gyunyu o tappuri(alchemy, mutants, and plenty of milk.)" lillie pronounced.

" Lillie they don't understand our language." Neko scolded.

"Watashi wa karera no kotoba de hanashite imasen yo. Sore wa amarini mo taikutsuda to watashi wa sukima de kaitekidesu(i'm not speaking in their language; it's too boring and I'm comfortable with schemata.)" lillie protested. She them shouted words that team NPR didn't understand, but Misao glared at her with a scowl, Neko and Harley blushed madly, Pisho looked like she didn't care, and Izayoi was deep in thought, with some drool in her mouth, thinking about her type of scenario with the words Lillie was saying.

"this is gonna take a while." team NPR said.

Time skip (3 days later) full party

"I do hope you all enjoyed our welcome to schism." Tsuki said.

"we did. Thank you for the experience, it was beautiful here." Pyhrra replied.

"oh and I've almost forgotten, behold the new and improved Jaune Arc!" Tsuki stated. On cue, Jaune walked to the group with Yin and Makoto behind him. To everyone's shock, Jaune didn't look like the Jaune they knew; he had a small scar on his nose, he had Corcea Mors on his back, had a black glove with Grimm bone plates on the knuckles, and his hair was longer, but in a small, lengthy ponytail, like Ren.

" Jaune what happened to you?" Pyhrra asked, worried.

"it's a long story." sighed Jaune.

 _Hello readers. thank you for reading this so far. I have a few announcements._

 _1) my first poll is done. I'll be placing the Manga art on Devianart._

 _2) I have a new story based on the new tcg Force of Will, and I placed a poll on which seven will be the seven protagonists._

 _3) due to circumstances, I'll be doing multiple stories, so it'll be a while for chapters to publish, but I'll try not to take too long._

 _4) I've decide to make Weiss the ko girl, if you don't know what that is, basically she'll get pwned so much, that I'll start a counter for how many times she's been ko'd or pwned (think of tfs kirillin counter)_

 _Thank you again for reading. See ya_


	12. announcement 2

A quick round of announcements for you guys.

I'll be working on two to three fanfics at a time.

RWBY vs. Schism

Akame ga Kill 2: Cyan and the teigu war

And my force of will fic.

I still have a poll for that force of will fic, so check that out

I have a request for everyone who reads my Akame ga kill fic, it's in chapter 2

Thank you, and the next chapter is almost finished. See ya


	13. Chapter 13

Day 1: inner sanctum

Jaune, Makoto, Yin, and Tsuki walks down a crystal ballroom like chamber.

"hello? Cyan are you awake?" Tsuki asked. The result was a woman emerging from the chandelier. The woman had on torn clothing mixed with makeshift armor from Grimm plates.

"what brings you here, Tsuki? I'm in the middle of my nap!" Cyan complained.

"I have brought three Arcs for you., Jaune arc, Makoto Arc, and Ling Yin Arc." Tsuki stated.

" some Arcs are her for me?"

"yes, cyan, I hope you take good care of them for their time here."

"time here?"

"yes, they must leave to remnant soon."

"oh, I see…"

"you seem depressed, may I ask why?"

"it's been lonely since that day."

"what day?" Jaune asked.

"nothing, now let's get to work."

Cyan left from the chandelier and approached a pedestal. She types a few buttons on it, and the entire room shook a little. When it stopped, the four arcs found themselves in a mixed colored void.

"w-what happened to the place?" Jaune asked.

"daddy, I'm scared." Makoto stuttered.

"I know, sweetie." Jaune answered.

"now that the stage is set, allow me to introduce myself completely. I am Cyan Arc, one of the guardians of schism. I shall be training you three."

"alright, I'll give it all I've got."

"good. Now show me what you've learnt so far, so I'll know what to work with."

"okay." Jaune finished as he gets into a battle stance. Cyan eyes him cautiously, noting everything about his form. When he rushed forward to give a thrust, Cyan sidestepped, and kneed him in the gut. Cringing, jaune was sent back by Cyan's spin kick.

"that's one thing we need to work on." Cyan stated.

"what? Dodging?" Jaune asked.

"no, momentum, you need to use it to your advantage."

"momentum?"

"yes, you could have added another thrust, or a full swing from that thrust you pulled."

"oh." look, you have amazing potential, just lacking in experience. That's why I'll train you for three days. Today will be physical, tomorrow will be aura, and the third day will be the test."

"oh, um okay." now back to momentum, use your body more."

"huh?"

"when you swing, spin around full circle and use it to get in an extra hit."

"oh now I get it."

"not exactly."

"huh?"

"you must also be able to thrown the sword in the air; this will free your hands for melee damage, then be able to catch the sword for another strike with it. Observe."

Cyan said as a yellow clone appeared, and she executed her style perfectly; she swung down, but threw the dagger upwards behind her, then spun around and caught the dagger in time for another strike. She repeated this until the clone disappeared.

"now I want you to throw the sword and catch it by the handle."

"Okay." Jaune attempted this, only to catch the blade instead.

"ow." Jaune did another attempt, but again caught the blade, after a few more attempts, he finally managed to get the hang of catching his sword.

"good, now, throw it higher."

"how higher?"

"just a bit over your head."

"okay." and Jaune continued to catch his sword.

"while he's busy, have you two fought before?"

"Makoto has fought havoc feet Grimm with a shovel twice her size, and I'm good with gadgets." Ling Yin stated.

"good, then let us get you two some defense." Cyan walked over to a tree, and pulled a branch, revealing an array of weaponry. Cyan searches through it and pulls out a hammer nearly twice the size of Makoto, and two bracelets with three tiny barrels

"here, these should do. Now remember, they're not toys, they can really hurt"

"okay." both began practicing, Makoto swinging the hammer and occasionally slam it into the ground, and Rin shooting targets, and whipping a few with her tails.

" _this might be interesting"_ Cyan thought to herself.

 _Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Anyway, since the initial chapter was so long, it's going to be a three parter. So here's 1/3. Anyways, the deadline for my poll will be moved to November 11. And I have another fic for Akame ga Kill check that out. Oh and don't mind the third fic, it was a test fic. Anyway, see ya_


	14. notice

**Hello everybody I'm back! And I have some announcements to make.**

 **I LIVE! I'm sorry for the lack of content, but because of *ahem* incidents that destroyed all my work, school, work, and me being too tired/lazy to do anything, I have an alibi.**

 **Remakes and new stories- most of my old stories are garbage. They barely have any depth that some other writers have. So I'm revamping everything, with the guarantee that it'll have more depth and more to read.**

 **Polls- I'll set up a poll on what I'll post next, and you'll have until Christmas to vote. The options are:**

 **The Shiro Shinigami (RWBY): a valiant white knight has done it, he managed to save the world, or what's left of the world, with a total of seven souls, the knight rewinds time to save the world before its doomsday. But there are 3 problems. One is the knight is reborn into twins, second is that said twins are 5 yrs. Old, and third, there are like eight other voices in their heads to control. On the bright side, they get new friends, love, powers, and these sweet white eyes. And now they're done with the knight role, it's time for a different role, like a… ninja, or assassin. OP jaune and OC, one sided harem (mostly), may feature other series elements, and time travel fic.**

 **Rise of the Renegades (akame ga kill): Cyan Kaiju is not your normal person. Instead he is a lab experiment that escaped, and now is a guardian of a world. Things were… boring until he finds out about this series called Akame ga Kill…(remake of cyan and the teigu war)**

 **Pokémon game-Locke (Pokémon): kuroshiro just started his world breaking journey with his best friend murasuki, and an ash Ketchum who was betrayed by a few of his friends. Travel with the three as they explore the regions and save the world as well. Multi harem, a spin on a nuzlocke and a betrayed ash fic, and lots and LOTS of lemons**

 **the champion of remnant (RWBY/Pokémon cross): jaune arc, the goofball knight with lots of potential, ash Ketchum, the chosen one of poke-earth, what if they merged as one while resetting a world in the process. Time travel au OP jaune/ash**

 **Class Monochrome (multi crossover): a new year in a new world in a high school for world saviors. Join some OCS along with characters from different worlds (series) as they get past this high school, and it just so happens that the students are quite the trouble magnets. (series and number of characters: RWBY (2), Grim Tales (1), Sugar Bits (1), Undertale (3), Tales of… (3), Blazblue (1), Fairy Tail (2), other… (2), and Ocs (3). …yeah this is gonna be crazy.)**

 **Tales of the Hundred sword (RWBY with akame ga kill elements): 5 yr. Old jaune Arc suffered from a terrible vision, and want to change it into a batter one. So with the help of his twin sister, and a wolf/fox mix breed, they forged 99 special weapons, each powerful with the power to kill, and can only be destroyed by each other or the 100** **th** **weapon, the three forgers themselves. These are the 100 weapons of divinity. These are the Final Arms. (OP jaune, and Oc)**

 **So those are the options for you to pick. Also, I've set up a Tumblr (shakaloseal), and a deviantart (shakalos), so if you want to send or see fan art of these, then I'm happy to oblige. And if I can get the right equipment, then I can also reach out to YouTube. So with out further disruption, see ya, and it's good to be back.**


End file.
